1. Field of the Invention
Vehicle brakes and especially axially movable disc brakes employing axially movable disc blocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art disc brakes include the caliper type which fit around the plate and during operation are clamped against the plate and the movable shoe arrangements which also includes some shoes movable axially along the longitudinal axis of the wheel spindle rather than the circular brake shoes commonly employed. Such devices are very complex and expensive and must be maintained in satisfactory adjustment. Furthermore, the braking surface which is available from caliper brakes is very small whereas that which is available from the use of small shoes is somewhat limited. The present device provides a large braking surface corresponding substantially to the area of the backside of the inside of the hub so that the braking effect is substantial.